Pirates of the Caribbean:Port Royal Academy Book 1
by JackyOfTheCaribbean
Summary: When a large reward is placed for being in one of the largest school's around, Jack Sparrow finds himself in a bit of a regretful state as he is forced to join the school along with loads of other characters from his past. But with tension rising with a dress-code, lockers, school work and of course the new principal, Jack starts to think he was better off as a care-free pirate.
1. Prologue

**Ok so this is the 2****nd**** Pirates of the Caribbean book I've ever submitted to Fanfiction but it's actually the 1****st**** I've ever written… .A.**

**So… I hope you enjoy it as much as I do.**

**And, sorry if the prologue is kind of short. It's just an idea of how things start.**

**Please enjoy and review if you'd like!**

_Prologue_

Jack Sparrow slowly watched through the rough bracken at the large parking lot in front of him. In his thoughts, he thought this place was absolutely absurd, but millions of people were taking school here at the Port Royal Academy. And there was only one reason for that. A sly smirk slowly spread across his face but quickly vanished as he heard loud scuffling behind him, causing him to sigh. Turning he faced his clumsy first mate Gibbs. "Aye Jack! These here thorns are nothing but trouble!" Managing another sigh, he shifted into place to stare at him. "Mate… These here thorns… Are only thorns. Nothing more but troubling plants. But this-" He pointed at the large building ahead. "There be a reward for entering in that school." "Aye!" Gibbs replied, smiling quite rapidly. "I hear that if you stay in the academy for at least a year, you'll get the reward of 10,000 shekels. They also say it's the longest school to go through so that's why they offer the award right?" Jack nodded but said nothing more. He usually thought at times that his first mate was rather… Annoying. Then there was the sudden sound of footsteps. "Shh! I think someone's located us!" Gibbs spat in a whispery tone. "Aye!" Jack answered. "We should probably escape while we have the chance." Clambering out of the bush they headed up the sidewalk slowly since there wasn't much bushes or trees to hide behind in the cobblestoned lot. Both Gibbs and Jack abruptly stopped in their tracks at the voice of a female lady. "You two boys!" The lady sounded, with a strong slice of country in her harsh accent."You better not be runnin off you two! I'd better tell the principal on you." Gibbs was terrified while Jack was entranced. He loved the way this new prissy girl talked. "Look we-" He began as he turned to face her, but was struck in the face by her hand. "Hate it when that happens." Gibbs only chuckled slightly then stepped forward. "You see ma'am. We don't exactly go to this Academy and well…" "Well what?" She flashed at him. "Well we…" He turned to Jack but he only gave a startled look, then answered. "Go on." "Well… I um…" The lady raised an eyebrow. "You have nothing do ya honey?" "Eh well… No." "Thought so." Yanking out a silver whistle she blew the darn thing until a few royal marines had surrounded them.

Sighing Jack turned to face one of them. "Mind if I come through mate?" They only held his gaze. But within moments the commodore was pushing his way through the crowd. "Evening gentlemen. Welcome to Port Royal Academy." Jack's jaw dropped open while Gibbs stared in shock. "James?... J-James Norrington?!"

The commodore managed a smile before the lady slowly made her way to his side. "Meet your new principle boys."

This angered Jack very much. "Whoa whoa whoa. I just, I just need to think about something. He's the principle? Ok forget that. Maybe he is or whatever, but _our _principle?" James only continued smiling wildly and Jack even thought that within moments it'd burst from his own face. "I have the right to hang you pirates from after all you've done… But I'm not gonna do that am I?" They only stared as he went on. "Well I'm pleased to say I'll be putting that behind me, and letting you join Port Royal Academy instead." Jack had already made his mind, but before he could even say 'no' the commodore finished with a rather harsh tone. "Good. Report here in the morning for your first day. You shall have your utensils, books, and proper manners." With a wink he turned to leave only to stop and add. "Oh and. Don't forget about the dress-code."

And with that he dismissed the marines as well as himself.

Left alone in the cobblestoned lot once more the lady came up and shoved a paper in both Jack, and Gibbs's faces. "Here's the supply list, along with the dress-code. Be here bright and early."


	2. Chapter 1

**1****st**** chapter yall! Here we go-! **

**Warning!: Some spoilers in here from the movies.**

_**Chapter 1**_

"I gotta get outta town!" Jack screeched wide-eyed. He had no idea of what school would be like, but he had at least 'some' sense as to it being… Lame. Or so he's heard.

And so that night he had been pacing his cabin for hours, while he waited for The Black Pearl to dock. "But how!? Where? There's no place to-Oh!" He then quickly made his way to the large desk in the middle of the cabin which held loads of maps, charts, and other important things… But instead he shoved all of it to the floor looking for one thing in particular. "Ah!" Grabbing his old compass he slowly opened the lid. "This'll tell me where I shall hide meself." The compass rocked left, right, up… Then slowly right again, then straight down.

Jack knew he couldn't make up his mind. He didn't really _know _what he wanted. And so if he didn't know what he wanted… The compass had no idea where to point. Giving it a few taps he made sure it wasn't _fully _broken. That's what everyone mainly told him… That all he had was a broken compass. But he would always deny it. Jack loved his compass. It never pointed north, west, east, nor south. But to the thing he wanted most. Jack then recalled the time when he had gotten it from Tia Dalma, or which is now known as Calypso the heathen god.

But she was long gone now, after Barbossa had freed her in all. Sighing he plopped down in a torn leather chair just as Gibbs shoved open the door, gasping wildly with torn clothes and with salty droplets running down his face from the sea. "Cap'n!" Instantly Jack was on is feet. "What?!" "There's-" "No don't tell me!" Jack stood thinking for a moment before practically yelling. "Another monster has been attacking the Pearl?" "No.." "More fish people have flopped up on deck?" "No I- What!?" Gibbs sounded very confused as Jack continued calling out random enemy's from his past. "Another heart has been discovered just as Davy Jone's?" "No!" "Ooo! Ooo! There's been a canon fire by mistake and someone fell in the drowning waters, while a mermaid dragged him down to the depths along with a large pack of peanuts!" Gibbs said nothing as Jack pushed his way through. "This I've gotta see…" "Cap'n!"

"What?"

"I was gonna say… We've made port safe and sound, besides a small oar being left in the water from some other poor soul."

Jack stared in disappointment. He'd love another crazy stupid and wild adventure! It would have been like old times with Will, and Elizabeth.

Last time he'd ever seen William Turner and Elizabeth Swann, was them two sailing off towards the nearest beach to be in peace for the rest of the sunset they had together. After that Will had to return to the sea for 10 years, and never being able to step off land.

"Mr. Gibbs?"

"Aye Cap'n?"

"Any reason you'd like to explain coming to tell me about an abandoned oar in the waters?" Everything was still for about 13 seconds before his first mate replied. "No sir." "I thought not."

Lowering the ladder, then leaping down a good bit of ways until he hit the deck, Jack stood with a curt smile on his face as he paced the docks a few times in such pride that he was able to stand on land which Will could not do, gave him such courage to continue the journey for… "Supplies! Where be me supply list!?" He called back to the crew on board. Instantly they vanished until a large, tainted paper came flying down and hit him right in the face. "There it be…." Sighing Jack walked a few steps as he came to the end of the docks. "Mind the ship." He called to Gibbs and the others.

He had come here in the first place for the darn school supplies but he had planned to do it alone.

Rushing down the streets with the same old flailing arm he came to an utter stop in front of a large wooden building that had a sign above and hanging from it, which said 'School and Academy Supplies.' Although Jack, not being a very good reader in all brightened as he saw the small symbol of a pencil. "Ah here it is!"

Ducking into the rusty building he saw loads of people pulling wagons down isles. Each already had a pack of pencils, some pink things he didn't even know of, and maybe a few pairs of glue sticks but that was all. Jack then spotted a nice shiny red wagon at the front of the store, and decided he'd take it. But just as he was about to grab for the handle a small boy came running up and bounced up and down. "Mommy mommy! Looky here! A bright and shiny wagon! We can use it to carry me pencils and things around!" And with that the boy grabbed hold of the black handle and took off towards his disgusted looking mother. Jack grinned at the thought of the little boy having to put it back so he could use it for himself but the mother only whispered something which made the boy peer straight at Jack. Sighing Jack realized it was him. "What?" He called. "Never seen a captain before? Ya bloody female!" The mother quickly took her child's hand and ran down another isle.

Jack only groaned in agony. This was getting him absolutely nowhere! He quickly looked around for another wagon only finding himself face to face with a rusted old 3 wheeled purple wagon. Staring at it in disbelief he took hold of the handle and slowly paced the isles till he found pencils. "How many do I need again?" Lifting up the paper and slowly pointing out that it had the number 3 in the sentence… Since he couldn't read very well.

With a flailing arm he grabbed a packet of pencils and shoved them inside but realized the sign said. 'Used.'

Glaring at the word, he took back out the packet of pencils for some new ones but… There weren't any. "Of course." Jack realized he had no other choice but to go with the crooked, unsharpened, dirty pencils.

"Well… Guess there's no going back on this." He told himself as he continued the search for supplies.


	3. Chapter 2

**Finally! School actually **_**starts**_** in this chapter. This is when it really starts to pick up ;3 **

**Please enjoy!  
**

_**Chapter 2**_

Jack walked stiff-legged towards the large looming building ahead. School hadn't even started yet, and he already had some sort of grudge on it! He hated having to get up early, earlier than the rising sun, and he hated the jagged disgusting supplies he had to use now but he mainly hated the dress code outfit.

Scowling he glanced down at the Port Royal Academy's outfit.

He wore a blue coat with a golden vest over it, and… Basically what all Marines wore. It was the normal Port Royal code, thus the Academy's dressing uniform as well. He hated the feeling. They were way too tight on him, and the millions of colors made him look like a dork but then again as a pirate he wore many colors too but not as stupid as these. Worst part was they were absolutely too heavy, causing him to burn up. He was just too darn hot, and with a glancing look at his first mate Gibbs he realized the young fella wasn't too different either.

Letting out an exaggerated sigh he pushed his way through the doors. Instantly he stopped in his tracks causing Gibbs to land smack into him. "Bah, Jack! Yee can't just stand here and be like the main attraction!" Turning to face the poor soul he opened his mouth to speak but stopped as a well groomed man stepped into the lobby. "W-W-W-WILLIAM!" Darting over the long lost captain his flailing arm smacked Gibbs in the jaw. "Ow!" "We're even now!" He called back, but didn't dare stop. Not when William, Captain of the Flying Dutchman was standing in… "The Port Royal Academy? William… What are you doing _here_?" Startled at first the young boy looked clam and collective, especially in the outfit. He looked like his regular self, back when he was a blacksmith. Only… A lot older. "Jack! So good to see you." Jack only raised an eyebrow. "You never answered me question lad."

Will smirked slightly adding. "Haven't you heard? I'm here for the reward." Jaw-dropped he scanned Will up and down. "You? Why would _you _get or _want _the reward in the first place?"

Will put his head to one side and grinned wildly. "You're not the same Jack as I remembered." "How so?" He shot back in defiance. There was a long pause between them until William finished. "You're not as sly as you were." Lowering his brown gaze he waited as Gibbs finally got his bearings. "Cap'n! I think it'd be best… Meaning you as well, if we'd start trying to find our classes."

Giving a slight nod Jack turned towards Will again. But it was Will who spoke first. "Who knows? Maybe we'll have some classes together." With another smirk, the young boy walked off joining in with a group of people who had just entered the room. They were all males of course but Jack couldn't help but feel a pang of envy. There was more silence as Gibbs urged Jack to move. "Cap'n? Something wrong? It seems as if you're jealous of Will's ways." "P-lease!" He snapped, whirling around to face his first mate. "William is nothing but a foul, stupid jerk." Gibbs gazed at the floor, wide-eyed for a moment then nodded in agreement seeming… Jack always wanted his way. They stood there for about another moment longer when there was a sudden loud ringing noise. Yanking out his sword, Jack paced left, right, then left again. "Where is he!? I'll have his hands if he's planning on making friend's with Will!" There was a slight chuckle coming from behind him. Realizing the situation Jack slowly turned to face… James Norrington. "That was the bell dingo." Jack then glanced at Gibbs who was also quite astonished at his flimsy movements. "Oh… Right… I knew that." The man only laughed louder and trudged off down the halls. "Don't be late to class!"

Gibbs instantly shot off down the halls, leaving Jack behind with millions of people surging in through the main doors. "Oi! You're just gonna leave me here in a-" But Jack couldn't even finish as more people kept shoving him forward. Sighing he waited as the second bell had finished ringing and found himself at the back of the line. "Great!" Taking a step forward he entered into a long hallway, quite bewildered. Jack had no idea which way and which class he needed to go to. Instead he spotted a stair-case ahead of him and decided to try there.

After making the large climb he realized he must have been on the right hall because by gosh there was Norrington talking with an erect, well-groomed man. _Who in the world?... Headmaster maybe?_

Norrington then spotted him, giving another sly smirk. "Oh! How about you join us! We were just talking about you." "Uh… Who's we?" Jack managed to get out of his mouth from embarrassment. Usually he would have already escaped the scene but now… There was no way escaping a large academy. "Me." Came a harsh but rather familiar voice. The man slowly turned around staring Jack right in the eye. "You surely remember me don't you Jack?" Flabbergasted, Jack blinked at least three times to be sure he wasn't dreaming. "Cutler Beckett?" "It's lord remember?" The man gave a curt nod while correcting him and stalked off calling. "I expect good things from you Sparrow!... Especially them grades!"

_Oh no…_

Jack had totally forgotten about the bell! He would be for surely late! And on his first day too! He glared at Norrington, remembering the situation. "You! You stalled me didn't you!?"

"Why do you seem surprised?" The Commodore flashed back at him, and walked away towards his class. Jack watched as the man calmly opened his classroom door and slipped inside calling. "Alright! First things first! Let's get to know each other-" That was all he heard. Now he felt even more embarrassed. Especially with the fact the Norrington was also a darn teacher!"What next? An old enemy?" He then spotted a fluffy feathery hat bobbling up and down around the corner. And as it vanished he heard another classroom door open to hear an old ragged voice. "Sorry I'm late teach!"

Jack only rolled his eyes. "OF COURSE! Who else would it be but Barbossa?"


	4. Chapter 3

**Ok I know, class didn't exactly start on that chapter but I had to make it slow. Anyways! Enjoy the next chapter where we finally enter the classroom! LOL ^^**

**And ok, you get the gesture. Everyone is alive for this book so ha ha .A.**

**Oh and by the way if you're wondering the teachers are exactly my teachers. And the kids are too. And so is the class work. :/ Sorry, I just couldn't think of anything else to do so I just based it off my sort of school things. But please enjoy anyways!**

_**Chapter 3**_

After stopping to get directions on where he needed to go from another darn teacher he trudged down another long hallway coming to a stop at the room '254'. As Jack reached out his hand to knock he then whipped it away and slowly looked into the small window that was made into the door to see through and into the room. There were _loads_ of random people he didn't know and already didn't like, and _loads _of books that they had already gotten from the teacher which were piled high on their desks. But worst of all… There were _loads_ of paper that were being filed out one by one as the teacher practically pranced around the room. Suddenly, another student's hand rose up and instantly he pointed towards the door frame. "Bugger!" Jack muttered to himself as the teacher began inching towards the door. In moments the door swung open. "Well, well, well! If it isn't Jack Sparrow! I was just counting you absent on my list. Come in, and find a seat."

Jack's lip rose with disgust as it usually did as he made his way to the far back corner of the class by a large opened window.

Flopping down, he then heard the sounds of horse hooves on pavement and as blacksmith's banged on the hot iron in stores below. Jack was already feeling what he called 'life-sick.' He wanted his old life back, and not… This. Turning his attention back to the front to see if anything interesting was happening it was then when he noticed the teacher was a female. And she was quite old too. White with strands of blond for hair, small yet lazy wrinkles lined her face, and she was sort of short. Like about Jack's size but… Maybe a little shorter. But either way, Jack never considered himself as 'short'.

As the teach spoke, her high pitched voice rang throughout the room. "I'm Mrs. White and you are officially in Language Class! Now… First off I want us to get a chance to know each other. Ok?" She smiled widely but no one smiled back. "Alrighty! Let's start off at this side of the room." She had pointed to the totally opposite side Jack was sitting at, and plus he was the last one in the row so she'd probably never get to him in awhile. Instead he waited half patiently and half annoyed as he heard the call of random names. "Christopher!" "Chase!" "Rea!" "Lauren!" "P.J.!" "Blaine!" "Michael!" "Lia!" Sighing Jack turned his head back towards the open window. Dawn had not yet come and it was still pretty dark outside, reminding him of how early he had gotten up this morning.

Jack then began to daydream. He dreamed of sailing on the seven seas, finding some o'l guys lost treasure, or fighting with some random evil villain way out there. Life was absolutely beautiful! He thought of the smell of the sea, the feel of the wind, the churning of the waters below. Oh it was all so good. And for that moment… Everything was perfect… And then that moment ended as he heard the words. "Next?... Next? Hello? You there! Boy in the back turn around and pay attention! It's your turn anyways." "Huh? W-what?" Giving one more longing glance at the window he turned to see all eyes on him. "Oh! It's… It's my turn!"

"Uh-huh! Now tell us! What's your name?"

Jack was quite stunned. The old teacher's voice was still quite cheerful. _I thought them old teaching people got mad all the time?... Guess not._

"Are you gonna answer? Or… Am I gonna have to send you to the principal's office on the first day?" The students around him began chuckling softly. "Uh… No. Course not! My name is-" He then cut himself short. What would they say if they knew he was the actual 'Captain Jack Sparrow!?'

He only shrugged off the thought. After all it was the stupid principal himself who had invited him. "Captain Jack Sparrow." He replied at last. raised an eyebrow. "You're Jack Sparrow?" "What does it look like?" He tossed at her.

She only leaned back and sighed and Jack could already tell she was very much annoyed with him already.

"Well anyways! Time for some… Work!" Clapping her hands she hobbled over to her desk and hauled out a stack of papers. "This here will get you started in the 1st chapter of poetry." "Poetry!?" A dark skinned student asked. "Don't we already know what poetry is?" The other men and women around him started agreeing too. "No no! You may _think _yall know what it is, but you haven't gotten but to the basics! This year we'll be going into the hard core of poetry." Jack slightly felt disappointed in himself. He didn't even know the _basics_ of poetry! How was he suppose to learn the _hard core _if he didn't already know the basics? "Guess I can't do anything about it." He told himself softly.

As the guy in front of him turned to give him his paper, a disgusting slime spattered right off his hand on right onto Jack's desk. "Oi! What's this mess!?" He declared. The man turned around but then Jack decided it wasn't a man at all. In fact! It was more of a sea creature! "Wait!... I know you. You were Davy Jones's first mate!" "Aye!" The familiar faced shark dude agreed, his scratchy voice piercing Jack's ears. "I was. And still am."

Jack stared, jaw-dropped. "Davy's alive? Where is he?" The creature looked oddly confused. "What do ya mean? He's already _been _alive? He never died?"

Jack sighed and pressed farther. "Does he go to this academy?"

After a long moment of silence the shark dude nodded. "Yes."

Eyes wide, Jack instantly shot back in his chair. _What if he wants revenge?... He might be that darn immortal way again… Or did he ever die? _Jack was starting to believe the first mate, and from the looks of him he hadn't ever changed back into regular form. "What's your name?"

"Maccus."


	5. Chapter 4

**I know. Truth comes out! I just want everyone to be in this book so… Yeah. Davy is alive in all and so are most other characters. But that's what makes it more interesting right? The more characters from the movie… The better! SO please enjoy chapter 4!**

_**Chapter 4**_

After the bell had finally rung Jack practically shoved his way out of that tormenting room. Sighing in relief he looked down at the piece of paper Mrs. White had passed out to all of the students. Which read-

'Locker: 282

Combination: 6-4-48'.

Hauling the large new books to his locker Jack recognized as girl with dark brown hair adding things to her locker which was right next to his. Staring in shock he thought to himself. _Maybe school won't be as bad as I thought…_ Checking himself for any flaws, he strodded up as casually as he could and started pressing the black knob which really did no good. After a moment he wondered if it was broken, then he heard a slight chuckle from behind him. "Jack? You don't know how to work lockers do you?" Turning he spotted Will, with a handful of notebooks in one hand and in the other a few reading novels. "Uh… Erm…" Jack was suddenly aware of mocking eyes around him. Holding his head high he proclaimed. "Yes, yes I do. Now if you'd be so kind as to get out of me hair for the day." Whirling back around to his locker Jack started messing with the irritating knob again. But he then saw a silver sort of clip underneath it? What was all these things for? And what did he have to do to get it open in front of everyone!?

Cursing himself in his mind he started to get frantic. Will was watching, some of the others, and maybe even the nice lookin girl beside him! _Way to make an impression Jacky._

William didn't wait any longer to shove him aside, snap the piece of paper out of his hand and beginning to twirl the knob. Jack was amazed at this sight, for he had no experience with these sort of things. He had heard of Davy Jones's 'locker' but it had never came out as one of these stupid things.

After another few moments the locker finally burst open from Will's strong grip. Turning he raised an eyebrow at Jack. "Now do you know what to do?" Jack was quite stunned. Was he looking out for him? Of course not! Will would never! And he'd never accept it! He could take care of himself any day! That's just how he was… A bit… Prideful.

Will didn't bother for an answer, instead he just slowly started for his next class.

For a moment Jack had no idea on what to do… Then he quickly shoved all of his darn language books inside, and slammed it shut. He hated this life. He really did. And he knew he'd never get out of it by now. Norrington had practically forced him here, and he would never be able to escape!

_How long will it be before another grand treasure hunt?... _He asked himself.

_How long will it be before I get to unite with my precious Pearl? _He could picture the large black ship just waiting at the docks.

_And how long will it be to ever sail the seven sea again?..._

He knew he'd never get the answers he wanted, since… Well, there was no one there to answer for him. Sighing Jack slowly trudged, head down to his next class. "Wait. What _is _my next class?" He wondered aloud, looking at his sheet he read 'Specials.' "Great!"

"Having problems ?" Awkwardly turning he saw the head master Beckett, staring at him once more. "Uh… No? I have no idea what you're talking about?" "Sarcasm doesn't work on me." Beckett snarled. Jack slowly just slipped past him, and down the hall. Once he was at a safe distance, he slowly glanced back to see the harsh man glaring intently at… Norrington? Why would he be giving one of the principals of his school a menacing look? Shaking his head to clear the thought Jack didn't really know where to go again, so he just decided to try with . Walking into her now empty classroom he sheepishly asked. "Uh… Ma'am? Where do I go… Next?" The old woman turned to face him and slightly chuckled. "I know. It's hard on your first day isn't it Jack?" Blinking in surprise Jack would have never thought he'd heard such comforting words. _At least __someone_ _understand me._

He nodded quite embarrassed at the situation and waited as the lady gently took out a pair of glasses and pushed them into place while reading what seemed to look like a list. "Oh yes. You have specials next as do all the other students." Still quite befuddled Jack tried to encourage her to read what exact special he had. "Uh… Maybe if you could… Well… Uh…" "Don't worry." interrupted him. "I wasn't finished yet. Your special is… Computer which is on this hall so more than likely you won't be late."

Raising his lip in disgust again, he glanced at the floor wondering what 'Computer' was.

He'd never even heard of it!

"You'd better hurry sugar because the bell's about to ring again."

Jack turned towards the door… Then back at Mrs. White.

"W-where do I put all me stuff at?"

"In your 1st period. You just leave it there and after specials you come and bring it to your 3rd period."

Looking around Jack was quite pleased he had 's class. Trampling back to the last row and to the very last seat he threw all of his stuff down somewhat rudely. Then he darted for the door, arms flailing as usual. Once back out in the halls he quickened his pace, rounding a corner then another and another until he was back in the same spot where he had started. Scowling Jack slowly started to 'walk'. But right as he took another step forward the bell started to ring loudly. Letting out a yelp of surprise he took off again and came to a complete stop at the door which had 'Computer' on the side. "Oh…" He muttered to himself and slowly made his way in.

Gazing around he heard nothing but the loud chatting of many students eager to start class. Most of them were all well groomed marines while some of them had dirty ragged faces which gave away the signs of a pirate. "At least you could say we tried." Jack exclaimed with a smile. Suddenly the teacher rushed in and darted straight for the pestle at the head of the room. Jack just quickly took a seat at the back of the room beside a large man. "All right class! Today we'll be just getting to know the basics of having to learn to use a computer." The small yet bright teacher's voice rang out through the small room and it was then when he realized it was another female teacher. She had a black pony tail with a lime green shirt and was quite young for her age. "My name is Mrs. Maccentire-" (Mack-In-Tire). "And today we aren't going to do much since it's our first day but we are going to take a look at our computers. Now please turn your attention to the board. First off, the large square thing you see is called the screen. And the mildly small pad below it is the keyboard where you type and-." Jack immediately dosed off, thinking of much better and fun things he'd rather be doing. As he began thinking of the pale blue sky above him, and the darkened blue waters below, with the wind rushing through his brownish black dreadlocks, it was then when the man setting to his left gave him a painful nudge in the side. Practically gagging, he glanced up at the pirate who had a winded him to see a black hat with a fluffy feather perching the top.

Managing to speak he choked. "H-Hector?" The man's head immediately jerked towards Jack, with large looming blue eyes. "Ello Jaaaack."

He couldn't believe it! An old friend had joined him on the trip to getting that special reward but now Jack didn't really feel so drawn to it anymore. In fact he'd give anything to be out of here…. Except for his beloved ship.

"So… It really is you." Jack continued. "What brought you 'ere?"

The Scottish man spoke in his original tone again and replied. "Same as ye! I'm here for the reward but I'd be troubled to find meself going back on me own word." A pang of guilt swept through Jack as he turned away and admitted. "Same 'ere mate." He felt the harsh gaze of Barbossa burning through him and knew that the older man was definitely shocked. It was rare when Jack ever admitted things, especially things that dealt with treasure and galore. But he just _had _to admit that… He hated this. And that's all there was to it.


	6. Chapter 5

**Sorry if the story is going sort of slow but please bear with me! I promise it gets better and fun along the way, the story just has to get started a little is all. Well, please enjoy this next chapter and also if you could, I'd love a review! :3**

_**Chapter 5**_

"Pay attention!" Mrs. Maccentire snapped at them. "You guys might _think _I can't hear you, but I totally can. So you're wrong if you think I'm not listening." A few 'ooos' started to break out, which was basically the sign of 'you're in trouble.'

Barbossa only rolled his eyes but Jack took it sort of offensive. He hated having all eyes on him, especially when he'd done something wrong. Glancing down at the floor once again Jack decided not to return their gaze. Barbossa suddenly noticed this, and immediately took action. "So! You seem sort of shy to be around these mighty fine folk Jack." Jerking his head up Jack stared at the Scottish man defiantly. "What do ya mean?" "Oh I think ye know what I mean." Barbossa gave a flick of his eyebrows which made Jack tense in annoyance. "Say what ye want! I ain't scared of them scurvy dogs!" Barbossa gave a 'whatever' look and turned his attention back on Mrs. Maccentire.

Sighing Jack slowly did the same, but it didn't last long. For what? About 2 seconds?

Instead he looked to his right to see another man writing down some notes. And that's when he realized. "William!?" "SHUT UP!" Another student yelled across the other end of the room. The teacher immediately whipped her head around and stared at the gentlemen in the eye, but Jack couldn't see any anger in her eyes, instead he detected a slight disappointment. "Yall, let's please not tell each other to shut up." "Well he ain't payin attention!" The man continued yelling. Jack gave the man a slight glare realizing he was sort of right, but he'd never let his guard down. "Oi! Wait just a rambling second! I was doing no such-" "Oh yeah? Then why are you still talking!?"

Clamping his mouth shut Jack instantly fell back in his chair in complete and utter shock. Were people _always _like this?

His eyes darted towards William who looked slightly amused. "Great going Jack." Fury surged through him from this comment. "Oh shut up Will, we _both _know you're just trying to get meself into-" "Mr. Sparrow! What did I _just _say!?" Mrs. Maccentire was getting slightly annoyed by the scene they were playing. "But he-!" "I don't want to hear it!" At that same second the bell began to ring. Jack leaped out of his chair and raced out of the classroom. He completely HATED THIS! It was all so annoying and _very_stupid! Stomping towards 's room once more he glanced back over his shoulder cursing out names. "Will's nothing but a freakin idiot! He thinks he knows it all be he doesn't. It's me that should be getting _him _in trouble and it's me that should-!" Without looking he collided right into another student. Toppling to the floor, papers began flying everywhere from the other student's notebook. Opening his eyes from the harsh impact he instantly felt overjoyed. "A-A-A-Angelica!?" Not caring for the aching bruise on his forehead he waited for a response. "Jáck? "

Jack couldn't help but melt at the sound of her Spanish accent. He absolutely loved the way she talked. Especially how she said _his _name. "Ah! So it is you." Angelica glanced up at him then quickly turned her attention back to the scattered papers. Following her gaze Jack took action and collected every sheet that had fallen. "Ere' you are!" Helping the girl up, he watched as she began clipping them back into her notebook. He gazed at her for what seemed like hours. Her face, her eyes, her hands, and even her hair as it fell neatly on her shoulders.

But it was quickly over as she finished and just replied. "Thánk you Jáck." And with that she just walked past him, leaving him alone in that one spot. Jack blinked a few times after fully realizing what had just happened. He then shook his head and gave a briefly wandering glance over his shoulder then made his way to Mrs. White's classroom again. Knocking on the door outside, he walked in and stopped in front of her desk. "Ello White! What be me next class?"

Mrs. White looked up from sorting her papers and Jack watched a warm smile spread across her face. "Well you seem awfully different."

"D…Different?" Jack asked puzzled. "Meaning?..."

"Meaning, you sound as if you just won the jackpot in a card match."

Still quite confounded, he thought about it for a moment before answering. "…Oh."

Mrs. White didn't waste a second in looking down at her paper and simply continuing. "You have your 3rd period with me again."

He shrugged, then walked lightly to his seat and sat down. He didn't really mind being in this class. In fact he'd rather be in here the whole day instead of going back to Computer. Or even any other classes. He had already grown very much attached to Mrs. White and the bad part was he didn't even _know _the other teachers yet.

Sighing Jack gazed out the window to see that the sun had finally risen. Bells rang in the distant signaling an incoming ship, while people called and shouted out orders and requests, and also while children pranced in the streets, as horses hooves clattered on the stones. He hated being in port but he'd much rather like to be down there than up here.

Mrs. White was the one who brought him out of his thoughts. "Good news Jack! In this period you're allowed to have snack." A moment of silence passed between them. "Snack?" "Y-yeah? Snack." She repeated. "Didn't you bring a snack with you? Lunch ain't till after 5th period."

Jack felt his jaw drop in shock…Again. Lunch was suppose to be assigned a time!? That was _never _right! He loved having the freedom to eat and drink at any time he wanted! And by the words the teacher just spoke… He could hardly believe the number 5 in the sentence. "Whoa whoa whoa… 5th period?... HOW MANY PERIODS ARE THERE!?"

Mrs. White gave a stern look. "Jack there's no need to yell, but yes. In fact there's more than 5 periods."

Jack felt like yelling right there and then again, but he only tightly clung to the desk to sustain his anger. "H-how many are there then?" He asked through gritted teeth. "Hmm… Let's see… About 8 maybe?" Sulking, Jack waited as the bell rung again and the what he thought dumb and idiotic students camp trampling in. But something caught his eye, as a brown haired girl came strutting in. It was Angelica. And with the thought of her being in his class… There was just nothing more pleasing.


	7. Chapter 6

**Onto chapter 6!**

**I hope you guys like it so far, I've been trying to get into the spirit as in putting more parts based on the characters in a way. And I'm not sure how I'm doing so please enjoy and if you could, please leave a review. c:**

**By the way this chapter gets into some real action so I hope you're ready for it ;3**

_**Chapter 6**_

Jack waited as the bell had finally died out, and watched as the attractive Hispanic girl sought to find a seat. And she did… In the front of the row. Jack felt utterly annoyed with himself. _Why did I have to pick the very back corner!_ Then there was the sound of horse hooves again, as they galloped down the streets. _Oh yeah… The window. _Jack rolled his eyes at his own self, and waited as took her place up at the front of the room. "I know this may be a hard and confusing day to most of you, but once you get into the routine, you'll be doing it almost every day, and it'll be like walking to you soon!" Jack sighed once more, as she carried on. "Welcome to Bible class! Some of you may already know me, but for the other half of you I'm just gonna give a brief introduction about me. Um…. Hmm… Oh! My name is Mrs. White And I-" Jack couldn't help but ignore her. His eyes darted to one of the bulletin boards that read. 'Language Rocks!' But Jack only shook his head. "No it definitely doesn't." "Jack?" Snapping his attention back to the front, Mrs. White had a puzzled look on her face. "Do you have a question?" "Uh no ma'am." He replied, guilt pricking at him. Why couldn't he just shut up and listen? He wasn't even talking but it was as if his eyes were.

As the day carried on, Jack started to realize that the sun was inching out more and more and with the sun came heat. And that's when Jack oddly began to feel very hot suddenly. Sighing he leaned right, then left, and then right again. But he just couldn't get comfortable. His eyes suddenly caught Angelica, so he tried watching her for awhile to take his mind off things. But knowing Port Royal they only had a few fans blowing from the far corners of the room, so as not to distract them. But Jack didn't like the feeling of being hot, nor did he like being cold. But he wasn't cold this time now was he?

Jack then looked down at what he was wearing and realized it was the stupid dress-code that was making him so hot. _I'm not wearing this bloody thing every single day. _

Giving another exaggerated sigh he then raised his hand, like his friend Gibbs had told him that they did during school hours If they needed anything. Mrs. White was writing on the board. "And so… The Bible is all true. In fact every little word in the Bible is true, so if you ever-" She then spotted Jack raising his hand impatiently. The old teacher took a deep breath then exhaled, and called on him. "Yes Jack what is it?"

Jack then noticed how she had always called him by his first name rather than Mrs. Maccentire had done.

"Erm… Could I get a drink of water?"

He was notably aware of all the students gazes that rested on him. "Sure. But be quick." She demanded, then turned back towards the board. Relief flooded over him as Jack quickly leapt out of his seat and towards the door. As he glanced back he could see Angelica's lovely brown eyes as they watched intently of Mrs. White's teaching. As guilt found its way to Jack again he then opened the door and slipped outside. "Why can't I be more like Angelica?" He asked aloud, strodding down the hallway in his uneven stride. "I always seem to daze off…" Turning the corner he then spotted the drinking fountain. "I mean, it's not like I hate it?..." _Or do I? _Jack finished in his mind. Pressing on the handle he made a disgusted face as the water spurted out of the tube. Jack didn't really fancy water. He always had a thing for rum. Giving the clear liquid a few quick licks he then turned to return to class but stopped dead in his tracks.

He noticed the railing that bordered the opened hall and suddenly raced towards it. Clinging onto the bar he gazed down below at the main lobby and the large glass doors, and windows that blocked the exit. But beyond that glass he could see the sun, trees, and most of all the ocean which was _far _away and practically a dot.

As he gazed a few moment more at the scenery he heard sudden footsteps behind him. Whirling around he saw as always William.

"What are _you _doing here?" He snapped. Will just carried a sly smirk on his face. "Oh nothing. Just felt a little thirsty and thought I needed some water."

Jack narrowed his gaze. "You _thought _you needed some water? That doesn't sound right mate." "Hey, maybe it doesn't… But I'm out of class aren't I?" Jack could hardly speak. "Wait a minute… Are you trying to say you just asked for some water so you could get out of class?" "Sure. Why not?"

Jack opened his mouth to reply but no words seemed to come to him. As Will bent down to take a drink from the fountain he then asked tauntingly. "Water?"

"Shut up!" Jack shouted in a whispery tone. "You're nothing but a bloody jerk mate! Ya know that?" Will shrugged like it was nothing then continued drinking. Jack waited patiently as he finally finished then began staring at him. The two of them stared hard and long, and for a moment Jack felt as if the whole world were revolving around this very moment. He might be wrong, but Jack was sure of one thing. William was totally different. If anything it was him that was the brute in the past but that all had seemed to drift away by now. William then grinned wildly. "How long have you been out here Jack? Your teacher's waiting." "So is yours." He calmly retorted. "Oh? But mine can wait a bit longer… But yours? Face it Jack, you've been out here longer than I have."

Eyes widening, he realized that Will was right. There was a moment of silence between them before Jack snorted. "Fine. But lm going because I want to." "Or is it because you have to?" Will corrected him darkly.

Scowling Jack pushed past him, not before Will threw himself on his shoulders, griping him around the neck and throwing them both to the floor. As they landed quite roughly, pain began pulsing through Jack's shoulder. Stunned at what Will had just done, everything became a sudden blur. And all he could feel was Will pining him to the rough cold carpeted floor. Struggling under his grip, Jack realized the situation. "You're not going to make me late for class mate!" "Oh really? Look at the poor condition you're in Jack." "It's not poor!" Jack spat furiously. "You totally did this on purpose you bitch!" Will smirked wildly, then mocked. "Pirate."

Jack stared in sudden horror and anger at the man. Who had he become? But the sensation was more than he could bear. "Wow. I never knew how weak Jack Sparrow really was." Will sneered. "Captain!" "Nah… I don't really think you're a captain considering you're on the bottom." He thrashed from underneath Will's grip until he heard these words. Sheer anger gave Jack the strength he needed to throw him off, and sending him sprawled out on the carpeted floor.

Scrambling to his feet Jack quickly darted around the corner and headed straight for Mrs. White's classroom again. Gasping for breath he then furiously knocked on the door.

"Open up! Open up!" Jack pleaded as he glanced back to find that William was heading straight toward him. "Come on!" He practically yelled.

Suddenly everything stopped, as Mrs. White calmly opened the door. "My word! Jack! What are you doing out here sugar? And what in the universe are you screaming for?" "WILLIAM! HE-!" Jack pointed to the… Casual walking Will? That couldn't be right? "Hmm? What happened Mrs. White?" William then asked, sounding as innocent as ever. Jaw dropped in pure shock he turned back to Mrs. White. Her gaze had hardened. "Jack?... Why were you beating on the door like that? And what did Will do? Now I know you wouldn't be so immature as to blame it on him. He's just returning from the fountain probably." "But!" There was a long silence between the three of them.

As Mrs. White turned to calm the class down, he began glaring at Will only to see him stifle a small grin. "Well… I'd better be getting back to class." And with that he trampled off.


	8. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the cliff-hanger :/ **

**But good news! Here's chapter 7!  
And I do hope you're enjoying the story, and I'd love if you could give your honest opinion on it if you would. It'd make my day! ^^**

**Well, without farther hesitations here's Chapter 7!**

_**Chapter 7**_

As the bell rung, Jack made sure he had been the first one out. How stupid! Mrs. White had given him detention on the 1st day! And worst! Angelica had to see every little act he had done during the play. Flicking the locker knob back and forth as he had seen the jerk Will had done, the locker finally flung open. He hated school, mainly it being his first day! Groaning he slammed his locker shut and pressed himself up against it. Nothing was going right. He had been in what Will acted as a fake fight, he didn't know about snack so he was fully hungry, his new favorite teacher now acted as if she had a grudge on him, and he was still very uncomfortable in the outfit that he had on. Sometimes it even felt as if he could no longer breathe!

Wishing for another swig of the bland water, he made his way to History which was his next class Mrs. White had told him about. Choosing a random desk by the window as usual he waited to see what kind of teacher he had next.

Minutes went by which then felt like hours until finally the darn bell had rung. Glancing around to see if he knew anyone in the new class he spotted Barbossa making his way in, along with Maccus and… Davy Jones, and maybe a few others he hadn't exactly caught. Rolling his eyes he watched as the boring class filed one by one inside the classroom, and began picking seats.

It was then when a large man walked in with a sort of bounce in it.

Jack managed a weak smile. _At least so far we have one male teacher. _

"Alrighty class! Some of you may already know me, but if not I'm just gonna get straight to the point. I am… Mr. Sanders!" He made sort of an awkward face that aroused some chuckles from the other students around him but Jack didn't find anything funny about it. He let his gaze rummage over the class a few more times when he spotted Gibbs! He brightened somewhat at his friend's old face, then turned his attention back towards Mr. Sanders. The teacher had a small trim cut of blonde hair that rimed the edges and parts of the middle of his head. Otherwise he was probably in his 30's or 40's Jack assumed.

"Ok class so… Today I'd like for us to go around and call out each other's name and something we really like." _Rum. I like rum. _Jack thought absently, while he waited for his turn. He hated listening to others speak, especially about their favorite things. It was all so boring. One guy said horses, another said children, and a girl called out birds.

Birds were ok to Jack, as long as they didn't randomly poop on him. He hated the thought of seagulls and such doing so.

When the teacher reached Barbossa, Jack instantly was intent on listening. "The name's Hector Barbossa, and I love meself a bushel of green apples."

Sighing Jack slid back in disappointment. He wanted also to tell of the Black Pearl but… He decided not to. It'd be best if he'd just take his mind off of her for awhile.

When it finally came around to Jack he stubbornly spoke up. "I be Jack Sparrow and I love… Rum." "Ok, and how about you Mr.?" The teacher went on.

"I am Davy Jones'ah! And I love my… Erm.. Heart'a." Jack chuckled at the way he spoke but it instantly vanished as he realized Davy Jones was sitting exactly behind him. Turning around he stared at the guy for about twenty seconds…. And maybe even a little more.

There he was. The guy he had come face to face with during the large battle with Will and all that. He then oddly remembered Elizabeth. Did she go to this school? Jack only shrugged. He didn't care if she did or not. It wasn't as if he liked her. Maybe as a trusted partner but he couldn't even bring himself to say actual friend.

As the day felt as if it grew longer and longer and longer Jack finally raised his hand. "Yes?" "Can I get a drink of water?" "Sure. Just come right back." Jack remembered that Mrs. White had said the same thing. "You can count on it mate." He muttered half to himself. "What was that?" Mr. Sanders jerked his head around to stare at him. "Nothing!" He replied darting out the door, and into the hall.

Once he was a few feet away from the door, he sighed in great relief. "Finally! Freedom!" Slowly walking around the corner he stopped, heart pounding at the sight of a man drinking at the fountain. But… Jack then realized it wasn't William. Will just sort of freaked him out right now, from the fight and all. Strolling on up to stand in line he suddenly began feeling very hot again, and even starting to sweat. Cursing the clothes he wore, he decided to finally do something about them. He then ignored the fountain and walked straight to where the bathrooms were. Hauling the door open he stepped inside and slipped in one of the larger stalls on the very end. Furious, he yanked off the white, scratchy scarf around his neck and shoved it in his pocket. Then he unbuttoned the gold vest that they were ordered to wear over the blue or red woolen coat they wore for respect, and rolled it up in a tight ball and shoved it in his pocket. Then finally he took off the heavy dark blue coat and instead since it was too large, tied it around his waist. Jack then stared down at his remaining clothes. A somewhat thin white long sleeved shirt just the way he liked it remained, and he slowly decided to keep the other pieces of clothing on him, but at least he didn't have on that woolly coat anymore. He also grinned at the sight of his usual red bandana perched high on his forehead and sighed with relief at his old self.

Jack then slipped out of the stall and back out into the halls where the man was oddly still drinking at. Taking his place back in line behind him, that man stopped drinking suddenly and turned to look Jack up and down, slowly realizing the reason Jack had left earlier. A mixture of shock and fear spread through his eyes as he slowly knelt down to drink again.

Sighing Jack decided to _make _it his turn. Shoving the man out of the way he then began drinking slowly than faster, and faster and faster until he couldn't seem to get enough of it. _Now I know why that poor soul never moved from drinking. _Peering up from drinking he eyed the man that just stomped off. Grinning Jack finally stepped back from the fountain and began making his way towards history class. But that was when the bell rung again. "Oh bugger…" Jack instantly remembered his next class-Math.


	9. Chapter 8

**I told you! This is a slow story leading up to MANY others, but first you've got to get the plot down right? So… Even though it's slow-If you read this it'll all pay off c:**

**So please continue! I'd gladly appreciate it, and in this chapter I even gave it a boost ;3**

_**Chapter 8**_

After Jack had placed all of his books in his locker, he slowly trudged into the classroom to find a very tall, blonde headed woman. In fact her hair was so blonde that it even began turning white in some areas, and it wasn't for old age. He looked around to see almost everyone he knew in his class! There was Gibss, Davy Jones, Maccus, Barbossa, Angelica, and even Elizabeth! Which Jack was quite surprised to see, but at the same time…Wasn't. He even spotted another one apart of Davy Jones crew members-Hadras! He sort of looked like a shell headed dude but… Jack didn't bother to stop and ask. It was then when Jack noticed some eyes staring at him in complete and utter shock. Jack returned the gaze, but he could find nothing wrong with himself, so he just continued looking around the classroom and that was when something else caught his eye… "Tia Dalma!" The old witch smiled warmly, showing bits of her black teeth. "Jack Sparrorrr!" He loved the way she talked, because it was simply _not _normal. "I'd never thought I'd see you here." He continued. "Not so well as I'd hope."

The bell suddenly rang cutting them off, and the tall woman came rushing into the room. "Ok good morning class. I am Mrs. Coffee, and I am your algebra teacher." As Jack searched for a seat he decided to take the 1st one in the 1st row. It was then when Jack felt an odd kick that startled him somewhat. Turning to see who had kicked his chair he spotted-William! Jack closed his eyes for a moment, thinking he was probably dreaming. But when he opened them, there was that stupid annoying face, with them taunting eyes. "Hello Jack! Did ya miss me?" "Miss you! I'd-!" "JACK! Turn around and stay _seated!__" _The algebra teacher's voice sounded bright yet very loud and with an edgy tone to it, which made Jack feel uncomfortable.

"Ok so today I'll be handing out your math books…" As she spoke she was already ripping open a large brown box then randomly pointed towards Davy Jones. "You, will you help me pass these things out?" Davy Jones looked taken aback. Wide eyed, the tentacle man slowly arose from his seat and made his way to the front of the room. "Ok, I'll start on that side of the-." But before Davy could finish Mrs. Coffee dropped a large stack of books right into his hands causing him to crash to the floor. "Ooh!" The teacher winced. "Sorry about that. I'm just a busy woman." She then turned to face the class as Davy Jones gathered the sprawled books and began muttering to himself. "Like I said I'm Wendy Coffee, and I am going to be your algebra teacher so… We're gonna have lots of fun together aren't we?" Low mumbles of agreement swept throughout the classroom although Jack always suspected that they just agreed with her to get it over with. As the lady continued talking Jack oddly felt another kick that jolted his whole desk. Seething with anger he turned around to punch Will in the face but he had already leapt up and began faking to grab a tissue. Jack only sighed, muttering. "Idiot!"

Mrs. Coffee then went straight to the board. "Ok, I know it's your first day and I know I'm already having a bad day too but you're gonna have to bear with me and start class." "Today!?" Maccus piped up in the back. Other students also sounded shock. "Yes I know, but this is no longer math guys… This is algebra. And in this class you will be learning the basics of algebra 1." The teacher acted as if it pained her to start as well. And Jack didn't like it, but he was starting to like this new teacher as bad as it were. She taught _algebra! _

Mrs. Coffee then began to talk again and Jack even began to wonder if she'd ever quit, or if she ever ran out of breath. "I know you may be like-." She demonstrated a walking pose with her head down, shoulders slunked and began dragging her feet across the floor slowly as she continued. "Darn it! I don't wanna go to that _stupid_ lady's math class." The students began laughing and you know? Jack himself found him sort of laughing at the scene. She acted as if she were a real deal student! Because… Seriously! That's what half of the class usually thought of, or at least Jack always had. This lady may be the teacher of an algebra class… But boy, did she have personality!

As Davy Jones had finally settled back into his spot, Mrs. Coffee was already writing an unknown math problem up on the board. "Ok so this is just a hint of what your math problems will look like in the future. But as you accelerate, they'll grow into large problems like from the roof…To maybe even the 1st floor."

Gasps aroused from the class and while Jack was quite stunned himself, he suddenly felt another jolt. Whipping around he growled. "CUT IT OUT." "Can't." Will shrugged. "Care to explain mate?" Jack urged. "Nah… Don't really feel like it right now, I'm trying to listen to the teacher." Right at that second Jack heard his name being called. "So Jack can you please tell me what I just said." _I hate it when this happens! _Turning to face her and the crazed math problem he answered. "Uh… You took the 1 and you put it… On… The left side?..." Mrs. Coffee immediately dropped her expo marker (Sorry if I hadn't explain that sooner. They're using expo boards) "Now Jack. I don't want to have to tell you again… It's not that hard to look up here and listen instead of talking to your best buddy about lunch or going to down to the docks or something." Jack opened his mouth but instantly clamped it shut. _Buddy!? Will's not me buddy! He's a total jerk!_

She then called on a raised hand student. "Yes Scrum?" "Oi! It'd be that you took the 42 and swapped it out for the 56 and you changed the sign after it." "Right!"

Jack jerked his attention towards the voice. "Scrum!?" He couldn't help call out aloud. Mrs. Coffee stopped in her tracks, and for a moment it was if everyone were holding their breath. Then after a few moments she resumed. Jack sighed in relief as he slunk back in his chair. "Ok class now what we do here is-." But it was at that very moment Mrs. Coffee stopped dead again, and very slowly turned to face Jack. "What?" He asked puzzled. The teacher slowly put down her marker and walked urgently to his desk. As she knelt down she began whispering. "Son, where are your clothes?" "There on me!" He replied, then he knew what she meant. She held his gaze as she continued. "I will not tolerate this. If that is your blue woolen coat then I will deliberately send you to Beckett's office where you'll have to face his wrath. Not mine. His. And everyone knows that he doesn't give _any _chances."

Jack began to feel hot again, and even began to sweat. But this time it wasn't from the clothes. "Err… I…" What could he say? He had nothing left. All eyes were on him and could definitely feel Will's gaze practically burning straight through him. "Now I'm gonna let you make a choice. Either put them clothes back on before the word gets out… Or I'm gonna send you over to him, and who knows what he'll do to ya. Because I sure don't have a clue."

Jack gulped uneasily. He had liked wearing only his white long sleeved shirt. It felt good and it felt free. Not some over loaded wooly dress! "What makes you think you can't wear it, while everyone else has too?" She urged farther. Her words were like ice. They were cool and calm but they stung immensely.

"I'll put them back on ma'am." He replied slowly.

"Good." As Mrs. Coffee went back up the front of the class she began speaking once more as Jack ever so slowly got up from his seat. "Alright class! Now where was I?..."


	10. Chapter 9

**Ok so this part I sort of added some humor in it. Hope you enjoy, and please review! ^^**

_**Chapter 9**_

Jack sat stiffly at his desk as everyone in the whole room made no sudden movement. In seconds they were to finally have lunch down at the cafeteria! But the thing was… Jack had no idea where the cafeteria was?... But he'd just follow the crowd. Slightly sweating from the clothes again he waited as the hand kept on ticking around the numbers until finally… The bell rang loud and clear. Instantly everyone jerked open the door and practically ran down the halls. As he ran, arms flailing Jack accidently whacked some guy in the face, causing them to fall in the middle of the crowd. "Sorry mate!" He called back, and kept going. He then rammed some guy in the chest and once again slapped some girl in the mouth. "Sorry!" Guilt pricked at him but he wasn't about to stop, this was just normally how he ran... Everyone instantly crammed through a doorway in the side of the halls causing Jack to squeeze in against the wall and some random person. "Eww! Totally gross mate!" He muttered to himself. Then they all started weaving their way down a flight of stairs. The whole time Jack was being squashed up against the wall! And it was then when he heard some high pitched voice calling. "Bummer Jack!" He looked around to see Hadras…Just… Staring at him! Alongside of him was Will who was also staring at him, but they vanished shortly in the crowd."W-what!?" Quite confounded he tripped and began rolling down the stairs, bringing lots of people down with him.  
"WATCH OUT!" A woman called. "Move it!" "Out of the way!"

Roughly landing at the bottom Jack quickly got to his feet and began trying to squeeze through another door. But he oddly brushed up against someone else. Glancing at his right he saw… Angelica. He couldn't help but faked being pushed. "Watch it!" He called behind his shoulder, at practically no one. And with that he collided gently into Angelica. "Ello love!" He began. "Jáck!" She called rather irritated. But he only sighed with emotion. He felt as though he were… No! Jack would never admit it! He loved only 2 things and that was the sea and his beloved Pearl! Pushing onwards, and away from the Spanish female Jack tried to forget the whole scene that had just happened. Shaking his head, he turned a corner to see a large line backed up for miles! "Bugger!" Jack muttered as he took his place in line. Suddenly he felt an awkward shove from behind, then another large push that made him ram into the next guy ahead. Fury rising, he turned to say something nasty when he looked up to see the familiar face of Barbossa. "Oi! What's the big idea!" "Oh shut up!" He snapped. Apparently he was in a bad mood from the position they were in. Jack smiled at this. "Look I um… Can't help but notice that-" But before he could finish the old Scottish pirate shouted. "What did I just tell ye! We're already in a bad state as it is! And I cannot bear being in this academy for much longer!" "But mate this is only ye first day!" "That be the problem!" Sighing Barbossa slowly moved forward in line, head hanging in despair. "Well gosh! It's as if ye want _me _to do something." Barbossa looked up from his gloomy state. "Ye be Captain Jack Sparrow aren't ya!?" He mocked. "Well then… GET US OUTTA HERE!" "Next!" The lunch lady called, beckoning Jack and Barbossa to move forward. "Quit yellin you two, and tell me what you'd like." Jack gazed at the food in front of him to see dead salmon, a few greasy chicken legs, and a small amount of crumbled bread. He only stared at the food in disgust. Leaning over to Barbossa he asked. "What are you gonna get?" The pirate only rolled his eyes again, as the lady urged. "Well son? Are you gonna pick or what?" "Uh… Nothing." He replied, turning towards the register, but stopped and briefly asked. "Do ya have any peanuts?"

"Peanuts? Why would we be selling peanuts!?" The lady suddenly bursted into a fit of anger and without another word Jack just slipped silently out of line and plopped down next to none other than the jerkish William. "Hey chump!" He announced at Jack's arrival. "Come to join the big leads finally? Thought so." This frustrated Jack very much. The guy hadn't even given him a chance to reply!? "Oh shut up William!" "Why? Too down in the dumps to stand up to me?" "No… It's because you're being a total jerk!" He spat at him. "Oh…" Will went on, rolling his eyes as he did so. "I see. The little wimp has his own opinions."

Jack only turned away to spy on some of the other people in the lunch line. His eyes stopped when he found Hadras paying for a messy chopped up salad. "That'll be 5.95" The woman repeated impatiently. "Sorry I uh... Can't seem to find my lucky quarter but I'm sure I have it in here somewhere." As he spoke a large burly pirate, dressed in a red marine's outfit stalked up behind him and grinned wildly. Whispering something to one of his buddies behind him, he instantly shoved the poor fella over, sending his money and food all scattering to the floor. "Hey! Watch it!" Hadras whined pitifully, as salad dressing fell directly on his face. "Oops! Sorry!" The pirate sneered, knocking him out of line and taking his spot at the register. But the woman only stood up in rage. "Sir! You'll definitely need to pay for that now!" The shell pirate only picked up his belongings and marched away, not before Davy Jones came pounding over the spot he had just been at moments before. "What's wrong with him?" He asked shrugging his shoulders, as the lady growled in annoyance and stalked away. "What's wrong with her?... WHO AM I TALKING TOO!?"

Jack then gazed back at the surrounded pirates around him, all munching or tearing into some piece of meat or bread… OR SOMETHING!  
Jack miserably folded his arms and pressed his head into the fold of them. He just oddly felt like hiding from the world at that moment. And all he could possibly do to be rid of the annoying state he was in… Was dream.


	11. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the bad ending :/**

**But at least chapter 11 is here! :D So please enjoy!**

_**Chapter 10**_

After lunch Jack had Science. "Finally! The first day is almost over!" Sitting down instantly in a chair, the teacher came rushing in as the bell rang. "Hello yall! I'm Mrs. Sims, and I'm going to be your science teacher!" The woman (again) had slightly brown/blonde hair and a few wrinkles around the outskirts of her face to show that she wasn't young but she also wasn't very old either. As class started she began going over things like atoms, and what's inside an atom. "There are a few things in the atom. So would anyone like to tell me what them two things are?..." No one raised their hand. "Alright I'll tell ya. There is a nucleus, and inside this nucleus there are protons and neutrons. The protons have a positive charge, while the neutrons have a neutral charge. And on the outside of the nucleus there are electrons, these electrons have a negative charge and-" It was already over. Jack had lost interest with the darn so called 'atoms.' Instead he gazed out the window at the beautiful golden light that streamed inside the classroom. _If only I had chosen a seat next to the window… _He thought disappointed.

Looking around he spotted Gibbs, who was in the very first seat in the very first row. "Gibbs!" He whispered, getting a few glares from the other students but do ya think he cared? Course not.

Instead he kept on trying to get his attention. "Gibbs!" Taking his rugged pencil, he flicked it over towards his first mate, and struck him right in the eye. "Yow!" He yelped, causing the teacher to glare at him. "Do we have an issue Mr. Gibbs?" "No ma'am it's just… I've got something in me eye!" "Oh, well please don't interrupt our class like that again, you can just calmly raise your hand and ask permission to leave to the bathroom." He nodded quite confoundedly, and quickly left the room. Noticing the perfect opportunity, Jack raised his hand for the teacher. Sighing she turned as asked. "Yes Jack?" "Can I get a drink of water?" "Sure. But hurry back." Nodding his thanks he leapt out of his chair and opened the door, to see Gibbs slipping inside the bathroom. "Wait!"

Pulling the door open he saw Gibbs face planted in a filled up sink. "Uh… This is a bad time isn't it mate?" "O-o-oh!" Gibbs jerked his head back out of the water in alarm, and stared to look at Jack. "Jack? What ye be doin in here?" "Just thought I came to negotiate with ye." Gibbs nodded but still continued to look _very _confused. "We gotta leave…" He began. "As in… Escape?" Gibbs finished. "Yes."

"But Jack! This is one of the largest academy's! We'll never make it out of here!" "Mate! Cool it! You have _totally _forgotten who I am then!..." After a long moment of silence, Gibbs asked. "…Who?" "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow!" "Oh…"

"Exactly!" He snapped. "Now all we have to do is create a diversion-" "Ye mean like a distraction!?" His first mate cut in. Jack nodded slowly, quite irritated at his reaction. "Yes, and after the teacher goes lookin or whatever, we'll make our escape out the window." Gibbs raised an eyebrow at this and sighed. "Jack… Ye know we can't live in this new life? But ye also know we can't just easily escape it." "But we _have _to get out of this life! I can't stand it anymore mate! It feels like… It just feels likes… Like…" Gibbs quickly took the opportunity to answer for him. "It feels like prison. I know. But can't ye just try and live with it… It was your idea joining this place anyhow." Anger caused him to jerk his head around. "_My _idea?" His first mate instantly looked guilty, biting his lip in regret. But it was too late. Jack wasn't gonna have his own first mate accusing him of getting them stuck in this stupid place. "Now see ere' Gibbs! It was that bloody Norrington who stalked up to us and shoved that piece of paper in our faces and-" Gibbs only corrected him. "A-actually it was the sweet country lady but… I guess you could say that." "OH!... Go jump off a cliff!" Jack spat at him as the door suddenly opened revealing Davy Jones, along with Barbossa as they chatted wildly. "I know right, and then she was like-" Davy instantly stopped talking, and stared at the two pirates in the middle of the bathroom. "What ye be doing here in this hour!?" Barbossa growled, eyeing Jack suspiciously. "Oh ahem! We uh…" Gibbs began but trailed off. Jack knew his friend was never good with lying. "We were just finishing up in here!" Jack began. "We've already done all what we needed… To… Do." They both only raised an eyebrow at this. Jack began stammering slightly. "And um…" "Dude that's just wrong." Davy snorted. "What is?..." Jack asked puzzled. "What you just said. 'We've already done all we needed to do.'"

Wide-eyed, Jack realized it did sound sort of awkward in a way.

Gibbs then suddenly pushed past and out of the door, followed quickly by Jack. Although he noticed that the two captain's weren't quite done dealing with the situation. As they slipped back into the classroom, Gibbs only gave him a sort of 'sorry' look and let his attention drift back up to Mrs. Sims. Jack on the other hand was scowling. _I hate this… I really do… But then again… Gibbs is right… And if he's right… I'll just have to prove him wrong._

As Jack stared absently out of the golden window that gleamed with glittering sunlight, he thought about the many ways there were to escape. But it didn't take long for him to give in. _Alright so what if Gibbs is right?... But I'll get out of ere'… Maybe not today… Or tomorrow or even in the next 3 months!... But I won't be sitting in this bloody prison classroom on the last day of school… Mark me words Gibbs… Mark me words._


	12. Chapter 11

**Alright folks! I know it's been awhile since I've updated but good news! Chapter 11 is finally here! :D **

**I've also decided that this may be the last chapter until I end this book. But don't worry! I've already planned ahead and decided there shall totally be a book 2 ^^**

**And best part! It's already in the making! I'm about 2 chapters deep in book 2 and I'm hoping to post it soon, but I'll need at least about 5 chapters for that. Anyways, here's chapter 11! And please leave a review telling me if you like it, I'll love the encouragement to make the next book and maybe even a 3****rd**** :D**

_**Chapter 11**_

Jack Sparrow then trudged towards his next class, which was the very last class of the day. _Or at least it better be! _It had a weird name but he guess it was for a good reason. StudyHall.

As he walked into the classroom, Jack realized with a gasp that it was Mrs. Coffee's class. _I guess other people have different teacher's for studyhall? _He sighed, letting his shoulders sag. He'd really much appreciate it if he had gotten Mrs. White. Shrugging, he chose the nearest chair which was obviously the 1st and waited until the bell had rung again. Glancing up at the sound of fast-walking footsteps he no sooner saw Mrs. Coffee come rushing into the room as usual. "Alright folks. You are now in the last period of the day which is studyhall. And guess what? Studyhall is a time for reading, doing homework and especially being quieted." She gave a stern look to the class as she continued. "I'll be working, and rushing in and out of the room from time to time only due to the fact that… I'm a busy woman." She shook her head, partly smiling as if wanting the class to agree with her.

_Ain't that the truth…_

Suddenly a sharp needle-like tip jabbed him in the neck. _No!... Anything but William! _Whirling around he saw… Scrum? "Ello!" He chimed, with a smile. Tipping his head to one side… Jack was absently lost. "W-wait… Were you the one who-" "Uh-huh!" Scrum interrupted. "Why? Did I hurt you or something? It's only a sharpened pencil." There was a short pause between them as Jack answered coldly. "No… Course not."

Scowling, he turned back around to find Mrs. Coffee zipping right by him, heading straight for her desk which was about only a foot away from his. Pulling out papers, she then began rummaging through her drawers and such when suddenly a large stack came crashing down off her desk to hit the floor scattering everywhere. Wide-eyed Jack couldn't' help but stare in shock. He waited as Mrs. Coffee only continued digging and finally spoke. "You two gentlemen, pick those up for me."

Jack stared on in utter silence at the fact that she hadn't even lifted her head. "Guess she wasn't lying when she said she be a busy lady." Scrum whispered sarcastically in his ear with a playful grin. Jack only grunted in agreement before hauling himself out of his seat to help the small pirate with the papers.

Gazing at Scrum as he worked Jack couldn't help but admiring the pirate's look. He wore a blue vest (like almost all of them did) and fancy clothing like marines would wear. Yet he couldn't hide the disdainful lock of mangled hair as it fell on either side of his head. It was then suddenly Angelica appeared at the door, coming a few paces in before stopping at Mrs. Coffee's desk.

Jack couldn't help look away in utter embarrassment as his face grew red. I mean, what do ye expect! He was just on the floor, gathering scattered of papers everywhere!

He then listened intently on the conversation above. "Whatcha need?" Mrs. Coffee urged, walking towards the other end of the classroom to grab a pen before rejoining Angelica back at her desk. Right as Angelica was about to speak she left the Hispanic girl speechless as she strutted to the very far corner of the room to begin searching through a pile of papers, then, began making her way back towards he desk once she found the right one. "Hello? I can't stand here all day!"

Anger shot through Jack like a mad bee, causing him to drop all of the newly gathered papers. All three of them, Mrs. Coffee, Angelica, and even Scrum stopped dead to stare at Jack. "Seems to me that you hardly stand in one spot!" The teacher only raised an eyebrow and laughed hysterically. "Yep that's basically the case." She then remarked. "Don't you ever sit down at all?" Scrum asked from his work. All three students turned their gaze onto her as she spoke. "Not a lick. If I had the choice, I'd sell my own chair, because by gosh I don't ever hardly sit in it at all."

It was then when Jack realized she had a slight notation of country to her voice, and especially how she spoke in words.

"Now what do ya need?" She asked again, turning back towards Angelica. "I need help with number 2." Scrum then looked up, dazed. "Oi! You can ask for help on your homework?" Everyone in the room seemed to nod in shock. "Oi! In that case!" The young pirate then scrambled to his feet and rushed to his desk, flinging out his math book and standing right next behind Angelica. "I've got loads of questions teach!" Mrs. Coffee gave a fake laugh then began helping Angelica again.

"Oi! You're not leaving me to pick up all these scurvy papers are ye!?" Jack demanded rather harshly. But he couldn't stop the sudden shock yet fury rising from within his chest. "Basically yes." Scrum answered simply. Jack instantly stopped and threw the few gathered sheets onto Mrs. Coffee's desk that only went flying into the air again and soon drifting to the floor.

Mrs. Coffee… Never looked up again.

Jack shrugged. _If I don't care, Scrum doesn't care, and even __she__ doesn't care… Then I guess no one does._

Suddenly the bell rang, sending a flash of hope surging through Jack. "Is that the last bell!?" He screeched aloud. "Yep." Mrs. Coffee answered, then darted out of her room, leaving Angelica alone again. "Uh… You know… If ye ever need help, I could always have a look at them math problems." "Oh ya Jáck? Then how about you do yours first."

Bewildered at first, Jack then realized what she had meant. Dropping his gaze to the floor she went on. "But if you really insist, have a look?" Panic then swept through him. "Uh err… I'd love to luv but I've gotta go." Suddenly footsteps then sounded behind him, and he turned to see his first mate Gibbs! "Gibbs ya filthy first mate! Why didn't ya come sooner?" Gibbs only looked slightly puzzled but Jack knew he was only using him to get out of the embarrassing moment. "Come come, we shall be off!"

As they set off down the halls, then down the small flight of stairs and finally out into the fresh yet retreating sunshine, Jack breathed a sigh of relief. "This is what I call… Life!... Not stuck up in some dirty building all day!" "Aye!" Gibbs agreed, as they walked together down the cobblestoned road in the sunset. "I can't wait to get home to me beloved ship!" Jack went on as they later came upon the docks. The sea was just as he had remembered it. A long peaceful silence fell upon them… That is until Gibbs made a remark which sent a horrible chill down Jack's spine, and he even almost felt like leaping right into the waters below to drown himself. "Aye Cap'n… But what about tomorrow?"…

_We'll just see about that… _He thought to himself and dramatically yet charmingly placed a foot on the very deck of his beloved ship, which had nothing but the words 'freedom' written all over it. Captain Jack Sparrow had finally made it through the first day of school.

_**THE END**_

**Stay tuned for book 2 which is already in the making! :3**

**AND PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
